The start of something beautiful
by katekidman
Summary: This is a story of Bron and Ben's first night together... the start of an everlasting, magical love story... : :


Bron pressed play on the CD player and turned to walk away when the music started booming out exceedingly loud

**Disclaimer: I don't own All Saints or any of the characters … shame… **

_**Thought it was about time someone wrote a Bron and Ben story of their first night together! I mean they were the best couple on TV. Not only were they love interests on the show BUT they also fell in love in real life and had a daughter together!**_

_**How many times have you wished for your favourite TV couple to fall in love in real life? And in my case it came true! Hehe. **_

_**True love… you don't see it very often. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**xx**_

Bron pressed play on the CD player and turned to walk away when the music started booming out exceedingly loud.

She turned quickly to turn it down, extremely jumpy already with nerves at the thought of what was about to happen between her and Ben.

Earlier that day, after months of tiptoeing around the idea, she had finally confessed her feelings to Ben. She loved him. She always had. And he loved her… now they were back at his house, and the prospect of what could happen was making her extremely on edge.

Bron fumbled with the switches on Ben's CD player, trying desperately to find the volume. Suddenly she felt a big, soft warm hand slide over the top of hers. Bron's heart jumped into her throat. Slowly with Ben's hand holding hers he turned the music off until they stood in complete silence.

Ben brought Bron's hand down with his till it rested on her leg. "You okay?" Ben asked gently.

Bron turned to look at him, smiling, "Yep… you?"

Ben nodded smiling staring it into her eyes. Bron's heart was thumping in her chest as she felt Ben move closer to her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead, moving down to kiss her on the eyebrow, the cheekbone, just next to her lips before finally,_ finally_ kissing her on the lips.

Bron heart soared, god how she loved him, she had only ever touched these lips once before, 3 years ago when Ben had first kissed her.

Ben pulled back gently and looked into her eyes, before they he pulled her back again, this time more firmly. This kiss held so much need, want and passion.

Bron wrapped her arms around his neck as Ben's hands fell to her lower back bringing her in closer. This deepened this kiss, as Ben's tongue pressed against her lips asking for entrance.

Bron happily granted it, opening her mouth for him. Bron and Ben's tongue clashed together making Bron moan with delight.

Ben started unbuttoning her top hastily, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Bron's fingers fumbled with his shirt, pulling it up and over his head and before it joined her own shirt in a pile on the ground.

Ben pulled her back to him quickly, wrapping his arms around her back. Feeling their warm bodies together was amazing. Bron couldn't believe this was actually happening!

Taking charge Bron moved her fingers down to the top of his pants, undoing the button on them and slowly zipping them down.

Bron hands pushed them down past his thighs until they finally fell to the floor.

Ben repeated the action on Bron's skirt until it finally fell to the floor as well.

Ben stopped for a moment to stare at her only clad in her bra and underwear. Bron blushed; knowing this was Ben looking at her… one of her best friends, who had gone through so many things with her, this was the same Ben who raking her body with that look in his eyes.

Ben pulled her to him once again, his arms falling to her back and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Bron moaned feeling Ben's hardness pushing against her.

Ben plunged his tongue into her mouth as Bron tangled her hands in his hair pulling his head to her.

Ben carried her to his bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. Bron chest was rising rapidly. She still couldn't believe this was happening!

Ben hovered over her kissing her neck moving down to her chest bringing her bra straps down with him. Bron arched her back to allow him to undo her bra. Ben slid it down her arms, dropping it off the bed behind him. Ben was face to face with Bron's breasts, her chest rising and falling. Ben looked up at her, smiling, making Bron's heart glow with warmth and love.

Ben kissed her breast, sucking her nipple. Bron moaned out loud, pleasure surging through her body. Ben lavished each breast, as his hand slid down her body tugging her underwear down with him until they were completely off.

Ben moved down her body, leaving wet little kisses everywhere he could and dipping his tongue into her belly button. Goosebumps of ecstasy broke out on Bron as she silently pleaded him to hurry up and get down _there!_

Ben stopped at her thighs moving to the insides of them kissing them. Bron continued moaning aloud, "Ben…please…"

Ben grinned and lowered his head dipping his tongue into her hot centre.

Bron screamed out, the pleasure she felt taking over all control of her. Her hands grasped the sheets around her as Ben dipped his tongue in and out of her.

Bron arched her back as she felt her stomach clench as she reached her peak crying out Ben's name as she came.

Bron lowered herself back on the bed as Ben came back up to her face kissing her. It was so like Ben to make sure she was satisfied utterly before he even had his underwear off!

Bron gripped his head with one hand and lowered the other pushing his underwear slightly down. Ben laughed gently standing for a second taking them off himself, before coming back to join her on the bed.

Ben positioned himself between her legs, he stopped for a second looking at her, their faces inches apart, "I love you Bron" Ben whispered to her. Bron eyes filled with tears, "Oh I love you too Ben… so much."

Ben grinned kissing her again and slipping inside her with one hard thrust.

Bron moaned loudly, Ben rested his head in the crook of her neck for a second savouring the feeling.

"Ben…move…please" Bron pleaded.

Ben started slowly thrusting, gripping her thighs. Bron slipped her arms down his back pulling him to her.

She had never felt so much pleasure in her life! It was the fact that it was with Ben, a man she actually loved; made it even more special.

Ben moved faster, feeling Bron raise her hips to meet his.

Suddenly Bron surprised him by pushing at his shoulders making him turn over, keeping inside her the whole time until he was on his back.

Bron sat up, her hands resting on his chest. Bron started raising her hips up and down, with Ben holding her hips.

Bron gasped and moaned hearing Ben moan too.

Ben sat up Bron still inside him, kissing her. Ben wrapped his arms around her back, and Bron wrapped her arms around his neck looking deep into his eyes.

She continued moving this new position meaning he went deeper than before. Bron gasped loudly, Ben ran his hands up and down her back.

Bron moved her self up and down rapidly now. Ben was chanting her name in her over and over again.

Bron rotated her hips as she felt her self once again reach her climax, Bron screamed out Ben's name as she felt him come inside her groaning her name again.

Ben and Bron stayed there for a while wrapped in each other's arms, hearts hammering against each other's chest, panting in each other's ears. Slowly their heart rates slowed and chests stopped heaving.

Bron leant back and looked into Ben's eyes and smiled. Ben smiled back and gently kissed her lips.

A few minutes later the couple was snuggling together under the covers. Bron looked up at Ben's as he peacefully slept.

She knew he was him… her prince charming… her one and only.

This would be the start of their very own fairy tale.

The end.


End file.
